Tell me again was it love at first sight?
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: [Oneshot/T/Complete] That crazy moment when Haruhi had to wake Kyouya up! KyouHaru xD


**Title:** Tell me again was it love at first sight?

**Author:** NYC Lovers

**Category:** Original

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club by Hatori Bisco. Unfortunately I can't own Kyouya (sigh dramatically).

**Genres:** Romance, Slice of Life, Fluff.

**Rating:** T

**Status:**_** Completed.**_

**Warning:** Maybe a little OOC.

**A/N:** Gosh, I can't stop writing about this cute couple! I want to play on the idea how Haruhi will wake Kyouya up. What is she thinking?!

Please read and review, curses are preferable.

* * *

**Tell me again was it love at first sight?**

Sometimes Haruhi Fujioka hated the host club, so much that she did not care breaking another expensive vase and ended up being their slave for the rest of her life. Living with ridiculous individuals, unbelievably insane and stuck in an overloaded cherry blossoms petals were her worst nightmare _yet_.

But she was wrong, very wrong.

All of that sounded much better than the thought of waking the low blood pressure Shadow King up. Getting back to the first statement, why did she hate them? Well, because on that one calm Sunday morning, when she was supposed to do some groceries shopping and do her homework, they called her up. Since when did they care about how the host operated? And since bloody when did they know which document Kyouya needed to sign?

'We're in France for the long weekend, please ask Kyouya–senpai to approve the payment for some host club's new _facility_?' Oh, Hikaru and Kaoru might just add a dozen of worthless and completely unnecessary stuff into the music room number three. She bet they would grow tired of it after two hours, max.

'Haruhi, please kindly ask Kyouya to sign the contract for the new costumes. I'm in Kyoto shopping for the club now!' Tamaki whined over the phone for the next ten minutes about how much he missed her and how he needed to get that contract signed as soon as possible.

'Haru–chan, can you do us a favour? We are looking for some stuff Kyouya asked us. We're in Seoul now, please tell Kyouya to send the cheques through! Thank you!' Honey–senpai and Mori–senpai, surprisingly, were part of the shopping frenzy on that one day.

'_We need it in the next three hours_!' They all said.

And it was just 7.30 _a.m._ on Sunday.

Who the hell would want to wake Kyouya up at that hour?

* * *

8.30 a.m.

Haruhi never visited Ootori mansion before. It was just as enormous as the twin's place or any other hosts'. _Damn those rich bastards_! But 8.30 was still _too_ early to wake Kyouya up. He had just probably gone to bed. Haruhi actually paid attention to those little things the twins and Tamaki ranted about Kyouya's bad (weird) habit. She would never set foot in here if their stuff could wait, but five hosts threatened her about how they would be late for their flights and Haruhi had to pay if that happened.

Heck, and it was something for the host club, Kyouya might add to her debt if she did not get them back on time, even if she had to pay with her life.

_Okay, three steps. _

The hallway was deadly quiet. No maid was allowed in this area at this hour so Kyouya could sleep undisturbed. The fact that Haruhi was here, at this hour, to see their young master was frightening enough to scare the daylight out of their living souls. How could she ever forget their horrified looks?

_Two steps. _

It was too late to return anyway. She would never waste her money travelling here, and she could see her future had already been covered with a pitch black colour. What else did she have to lose anyway?

_One step. _

She had already imagined how much trouble she would be in if she woke him up. What he would say, she had been replying in her head for a thousand of times. Damn it! Haruhi almost tightened her grasp around her small satchel.

She was there. _No_.

One soft knock. No human could hear it, possibly.

Haruhi inhaled deeply.

Three loud knocks. That was the loudest thing she had ever heard in her life!

Answering her was the empty hall with its deadliest calmness. Of course, Kyouya would be in deep sleep right now. Normally Tamaki and the gang had to scream and shout to wake him up. Urg! That was it! In the most courageous and vacuous moment of her life, she opened the door.

There was a slight sound, but it was loud enough to make her heart jumped out of her chest. The room was dark, Haruhi could not see anything. But after a few moments, when her eyes were getting used to the dark, she started to see things more clearly. Okay, she was probably standing in his bedroom's… _living room_?! Opposite the door was a giant window, fully covered by curtains. On her left were his bookshelves and study? Did not look like it, but there were a lot of books. On her right was… something. She could not really see it.

Right, she had calmed down. That was a good sight (was it really?!). Haruhi found a stair. Right, two–story bedroom, who had _not_ thought of that already? Soon, she found herself climbing up the stairs as well as the vision of the room had actually had a bed. Faint sun lights mischievously sneaked into the room. His bed was right in the middle of it. Next to the window was probably his study table. Somewhere in one of the corners was his gigantic wardrobe?

Okay, there he was, the infamous Shadow King. He was sleeping tightly in the middle of his king–sized bed, under all the fluffy sheets and pillows. However, it was her limit, Haruhi made a bold move to pull up the curtain a little bit. Kyouya stirred gently, but it seemed like he was still sleeping soundly. Haruhi heard his soft breath slowly harmonising with the silence, as weird as it sounded. She did not know what to do.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, a bit too innocent in some ways. Kyouya hugged the large pillow so tightly that made any girl who loved him jealous. Burying himself under the thick, warm blanket, he looked so... harmless. Who knew this guy could deport a person to another country with just a phone call or even a snap. Haruhi was confused. Which side of Kyouya should she believe? Because both of them were so real, yet impossible to come from one person. She just stood there, observing him with awe. Look at those sun lights, touching him like that. No one touched the Shadow King. No one wanted to walk into his darkness. Where was the darkness now? Because she could not see it. Right before her eyes was a majestic and peaceful human being.

'_I could sit here for hours  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute  
'Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you_'

* * *

Um, so, what next? Haruhi was stoned in the middle of Kyouya's bedroom. The Shadow King was sleeping still. There were five idiots waiting for his approval.

'Um, Kyouya–senpai?' Haruhi raised her voice weakly. As she expected, answering her was just the dreadful silence. It was 8.45 am. Just 8.45 am.

She made an attempt to reach his bedside. Haruhi tried to poke him gently on the back. For that moment, she was sure was going to die. Kyouya stirred a bit, burying his face deeper in the pillow.

'Kyouya–senpai?' She spoke a little louder. 'Um, I need you… Um… the other hosts need you to sign some documents.' A little louder.

But there was no response.

'DING DING DING!'

Haruhi's heart jumped out of her chest when she heard her own phone ringing. Haruhi quickly pulled her phone out of her bag and tried to turn it off. But before she could do anything, a large hand snatched her phone away from her, turned it off and threw it across the room. The poor thing hit the wall so bad that she was sure it was broken. Haruhi knew she had to worry about the amount of money she had to save before getting a new phone, but there was something else even worse she had to deal with.

The Shadow King was staring at her. Without glasses, his eyes were even sharper. Around him was the darkest aura she had ever seen in him.

'What–are–you–doing–here?' He stressed on every syllable, fighting against the impulse to literally get rid of Haruhi. The girl in front of him was shaking like a scared little kitten. But that did not make her any less guilty.

'The hosts need you to sign these papers.' She gave him a folder. 'I'm sorry, Kyouya–senpai.'

'There's no excuse in this, Haruhi. Have you finally lost all of your senses? I thought you were only sane person in this club besides me.' Kyouya shot glares at her, causing the petite girl to look away. But the Shadow King had gotten up from the bed. He was heading to his desk and started to look at the paper.

That was the moment Haruhi knew Kyouya was still _really_ sleepy. Her senpai was not wearing his glasses. Looking at Kyouya having trouble finding his pen, she could not help but give a small grin. She never knew he could look so clumsy. With his hair in a big mess, his PJ, even made from high quality, but looked jumble, he was not the cool, classy Kyouya she always saw.

'Here you go, senpai.' Haruhi picked up his glasses on the night stand and gave them to him.

'Here _what_ go?' He snapped back impatiently. Kyouya threw the flock of paper on his desk. All signed even he did not see a thing. That meant Haruhi should just get the hell out. 'I need to sleep. See yourself out. I deal with you later.'

That was her death sentence. She made a few steps back.

But because he was half asleep and Haruhi was blocking his way back to the bed, Kyouya just crashed into her tiny figure. Being a girl, it was impossible to fight against him. Lucky for her, they were so near the bed that she fell onto it.

'Kyouya–senpai…?!' Haruhi groaned when he was literally smothering her.

But he was back into his sleep again. His face was now so close to hers. Her nose touched his when she shifted her head to see him. Kyouya was breathing steadily. His eyes closed tight. Wow, because of those glasses Haruhi did not realise he had such long eyelashes. The girl decided to move away before his spell caught her. But when she tried to get out of his arms, he gently stirred and… _tightened_ his arms around her.

Haruhi wanted to scream out loud, but she feared for her life. Kyouya just treated her like his pillow, burying his face in her neck. She did not know if he sniffed his real one, but she was getting a bit ticklish when he did the same to her. Her nose touched his black hair. Whatever expensive shampoo he was using was definitely worth it. His hair was soft. Bonus, Kyouya smelled really nice.

Slowly, she was drifted into sleep as well. Because both the bed and Kyouya was really soft and comfy. Although she did not realise it, her arms had wrapped around his well–built body.

'_You put a spell on me  
There's no escaping  
You put a spell on me  
I can't explain why  
You put a spell on me_

_And I never speak, only saying  
Since you put a spell on me_'

* * *

_Ten years later,_

11.30 am

It was a Sunday.

The Shadow King slowly opened his eyes. He immediately searched for his glasses and his phone. As expected, he had about two dozen new unread mails and a few missed calls from his PA. Among that was… 22 missed calls from Tamaki, a dozen from the twins, Honey–senpai and Mori–senpai. What on Earth had happened with Tamaki anyway? He was in no mood to call him back. Getting up was such a pain.

He remembered the meeting he had on a _Saturday_, causing him to cancel his dinner at his favourite restaurant. The work of the Ootori heir was truly stressful. Thank God he could handle it. As the matter of fact, it was more stressful to deal with the hosts and, well, the _woman_. She must have been mad, it was the second time in a row he had cancelled their dinner date.

'Tamaki–senpai is getting married. He popped the question last night.'

The young woman with big brown eyes and long hair with matching colour spoke. She was reading a thick file while lying in a prone position right next to him. Kyouya was speechless. How long had she been here. Now he noticed all the curtains were pulled up.

'I'm bored, so I figured I'd bring my files here while waiting for you to wake up.' She continued. 'You missed dinner, _again_.' The woman rolled her eyes.

She was mad, but just a little. That was a good sight. He gave her a gentle smile:

'I don't expect to see a double wedding.'

He leaned over and kissed her sweet, rosy lips passionately. She chuckled, putting her hands around his neck as she eagerly pushed him down on the bed. That was all he ever needed, actually.

Before Kyouya Ootori completely closed his eyes, he saw a flash from the ring on Haruhi Fujioka's ring finger.

— **Fin —**

_2:27 a.m. _

_Ho Chi Minh City, 18/05/2014_

_NYC Lovers_


End file.
